Terminaras Amándome
by Funny Wara
Summary: ...la situación se ha puesto muy complicada...Un niñero, ángeles, fiestas,y... ¿una gata?...
1. Chapter 1

El Lado Oscuro…

Capítulo 1…

…

…

…

En una calle de España en una noche fría un chico en un auto bus camino a Madrid estaba leyendo un periódico, el chico veía por la ventana del vehículo mientras sus auriculares descargaban toda su energía en el…cuando el auto bus se aproximaba su destino el chico apretó con fuerza su equipaje y se preparó para descender…era ya las 3am el chico se encontraba solo en aquella para de auto bus, camino un par de calles y se encontró con una mujer la cual se intimido un poco cuando este se le acerco…

Luffy: disculpe, necesito saber dónde queda esta dirección…

La persona algo asustada le dio las indicaciones que este muchacho necesitaba…

Luffy: no se preocupe, usted llegara segura a su casa…

La persona solo lo vio con algo de preocupación mientras seguía su camino…el muchacho de cabellos oscuro continuo su camino y en eso paso por enfrente de un hombre que se veía que era habitante de la calle…de repente aquel hombre saco un arma de fuego y le apunto al chico de cabellos oscuros…

Xx: dame todo lo que tienes, o te hare ver el cielo…

Luffy: ver el cielo…? Adelante…quiero verlo…

Xx: ¡HABLO EN SERIO!

Luffy: acaso me vez riéndome, vago…

El hombre indigente disparó su arma y la bala de esta impacto en la espalda del chico de cabello oscuro…el chico solo le dirigió una mirada fija y le sonrió…

Luffy: interesante, tienes las agallas para matar a un ser humano…lastima, que le hallas disparado a alguien que no es humano…

El hombre indigente se alejó unos pasos atrás algo asustado viendo como la herida del chico sanaba y dos alas brillantes y blancas se desplegaban de su espalda…de repente se vio un resplandor y el hombre indigente había desaparecido…el chico de cabello oscuro solo tomo su equipaje y siguió su camino…

Luffy: estúpidos mortales…

El chico camino un par de calles hacia un hotel donde se hospedaría esa madrugada, pido servicio llego a su habitación y se recostó en su habitación a dormir…

Más tarde esa mañana a las 8am en otra parte de la misma ciudad una chica de largos cabellos naranjas estaba preparándose para irse a la escuela, su hermana quien estaba a fuera del baño donde esta se estaba arreglando le apuraba para que no tardara mas tiempo…

Robin: por dios, nami llevas ahí como un año…

Nami: 45 minutos algunas chicas de verdad tardan...

Robin: agg, siempre llego tarde por tu culpa nami…

Nami: tal vez si no tuvieras que ir hasta el otro lado del mundo para llegar a tu universidad no llegarías tarde…

Robin: tal vez si no tuviera que lidiar con una niñita de 16 años no llegaría tarde…

Nami: ah entonces crees que por tener 23 vas a pasar por encima de mi…?

Robin: no, agg yo no eh dicho eso solo apúrate llegare tarde…

La chica de cabellos naranjas salió del cuarto de baño donde se encontró con su hermana mayor quien la veía algo molesta…

Robin: pronto se hace tarde…

Nami: si, si como sea…

La chica de cabellos oscuros tomo a su hermana por el hombro y le advirtió sobre algo…

Robin: nami, por una vez en tu vida quiero que te comportes en la escuela...mira ayuda a nuestro padre él está cansado de tu comportamiento, y tu crees que nada más por el hecho de ser millonarios no debemos ser correctos…

Nami: si, si claro…

Robin: nami, prométeme que no harás estupideces, quien sabe hasta que extremos llegara nuestro padre con tal de darte un correctivo…

Nami: deja de hacer drama, yo soy responsable de mis problemas…

Robin: pero él es tu padre y como tal… es el responsables de tu actos…

Nami: si como sea, nos vemos en la noche…

Robin: no quiero saber que llegaste después de las 2pm a casa nami…

Nami: adiós…

Robin: ojala aprenda a actuar con razonamiento…

La chica de cabellos naranjas fue a su habitación tomo su computadora la puso en su maleta y se fue hacia la puerta de su inmensa casa donde estaba su padre…este padre era algo, peculiar pues era cuadripléjico (inmóvil del cuello hasta los pues solo tiene movilidad en su cabeza)…

Padre: nami, espero que esta vez si sepas comportarte en la escuela, ya estás en último año, debes graduarte como una mujer madura hija…

La chica de cabello naranja solo se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla como una niña inocente…

Nami: tranquilo viejito, todo estará bien…

Padre: eso me dijiste la semana pasada y eh tenido que ir a esa escuela como 4 veces a solucionar tus problemas…

Nami: ya está bien, prometo no hacer nada malo de verdad….

Padre: si claro…mira ahí está tu transporte ya vete…

Nami: hasta luego pa te veo después de clases…

Padre: si, si adiós…

La chica subió a una limosina que la llevaría a su lugar de estudios…cuando esta ya se había la hermana mayor también se encontraba en la puerta con su padre…

Padre: la promesa sigue en pie…?

Robin: no me parece correcto, pero si…

Padre: debemos actuar con propiedad si ella no logra comprender los ideales de una vida…

Robin: pero y que hay de la última opción…la harás…?

Padre: tu lo dices y yo lo repito lo hare pero no creo que sea necesario

Robin: fue algo que decidimos y si eso no funciona usaremos nuestra última opción…y listo…

Padre: será mejor que te vayas ya esta tarde…

La hermana mayor vio su reloj y se apuró…

Robin: ah es verdad hasta luego padre, nos vemos en la noche…

Padre: no puedo creer que tenga el cielo y el infierno recreado en mis hijas…

El padre de Ambas chicas entro en su casa y se fue a su oficina, su silla de ruedas le permitía tener movilidad hacia unas habitaciones de la casa…el padre se fue a su oficina y le pidió ayuda a su asistente…

Padre: quiero que llevemos a cabo el ultimo proyecto…

Asistente: ese de tener aquí un…

Padre: solo hagámoslo y después entramos en detalles…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

…

…

…

En otro lugar de la ciudad en un motel se estaba despertando el chico de cabellos oscuros, le levanto de la cama se dio un baño se vistió y se preparó para ir a buscar su objetivo…saliendo de su habitación cargando su equipaje diviso que al final del pasillo venia un hombre que precia llevaba algo de prisa…

Hombre: si claro, espérame en el vestíbulo llegó en 10 minutos…

El hombre iba tan ocupado que dejo caer una bolsa algo pesada…el chico de cabellos oscuros se acercó a ver que había en la bolsa, se acercó la abrió y se dio cuenta de que allí habían muchos billetes, poco más de 10.000 euros en esa bolsa…el chico solo sonrió y se fue hacia el vestíbulo del hotel…en el vestíbulo del hotel yacía un hombre preocupado por su dinero…

Hombre: ah maldición, lo tenía hace un momento…

En eso apareció el chico de cabellos oscuros…

Luffy: ey, toma ten cuidado por donde tiras tu dinero…

El hombre se dio cuenta de que el chico de cabellos oscuros era una persona honesta…en eso este chico le pidió un favor…

Luffy: ey, sabes dónde puedo conseguir alguna opción laboral, es que estoy corto de efectivo...tal vez tú me puedas ayudar…

El hombre saco su teléfono celular y realizo una llamada…

Hombre: dame un momento niño…

Luffy: niño…? Tengo casi el triple de tu edad idiota…

El hombre se alejó a atender la llamada y no escucho las palabras del chico de cabellos oscuros…

Hombre: señor, tengo a un personaje que le podría servir en su "trabajo"…

Padre: excelente…envíamelo cuanto antes, aquí hay un montón de…

Hombre: emm gente inexperta…

Padre: agg un asco tráeme a ese chico y si no es lo que busco iré a mi hotel y te echare a patadas…

El hombre del hotel se acerco al chico de cabellos oscuros con una buena conducta y le escribió en un papel la dirección de su jefe…

Luffy: que se supone que are…?

Hombre: bueno, yo no soy el que te dará el trabajo solo soy un informante, ve y si no te gusta el trabajo pues no lo aceptes muchacho, eres una buena persona…

El chico salió del hotel y se dirigió hacia la residencia del padre de ambas chicas…al llegar a la entrada de aquella casa que parecía de ensueño se quedó boquiabierto…el guardia de la entrada le pregunto sus intenciones en este lugar…

Guardia: disculpe se le ofrece algo…

Luffy: si claro, vine por la oferta de trabajo…

Guardia: tu, jejeje

Luffy: perdón, que es tan gracioso…?

Guardia: nada, pasa solo que es difícil que ese hombre acepte a alguien, ya van cerca de 250 audiciones…

Luffy: buen, si no me acepta me dará igual, no tengo tiempo que perder…

Guardia: si claro, buena suerte chico…

El chico entro al vestíbulo de la casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta que decía "candidatos al empleo"…al entrar vio a muchas personas que estaban allí esperando un turno, había algo particular en todos ellos, todos eran hombres la mayoría fornidos o musculosos, el chico pensó que se trataría de un trabajo muy pesado…

Luffy: agg espero que no se tarde tanto…

En un momento se escuchó un grito adentro de la oficina del jefe…

Padre: donde está el chico que decía el tonto del hotel, estoy cansado de tanto musculo sin cerebro…tu sal de aquí…

De la oficina salió un hombre muy grande y musculoso y el chico de cabellos oscuro pensó que era su oportunidad…así que se acercó a la oficina y entro…

Luffy: me parece que soy yo a quien está buscando…

El padre y su asistente se quedaron mirando con asombro el físico del chico…

Padre: tu eres el chico del que hablaba ese hombre…?

Luffy: en carne y hueso…bueno dígame que necesito hacer y comenzare de inmediato…

Asistente: pero esto es una convocatoria…

Padre: espera, cuéntame de ti chico…

El padre se quedó viendo al chico detallaba mucho su físico no era muy musculoso pero tenía buen físico y se veía un chico muy intelectual…

Luffy: pues, como ya le habrán dicho soy una persona muy honesta, dedicada, precisa, no me ando con rodeos ni nada…

Padre: si si, háblame de tus gustos chico…

Luffy: bueno, me gusta leer escribir, jugar uno que otro partido de futbol o baloncesto o lo que sea no me gusta estar un día sin hacer algún tipo de actividad física me sentirá inútil…y en cuanto al trabajo mientras allá un motivo lo hare con la mayor dedicación posible…

Padre: cual sería un motivo para ti…?

Luffy: …la paga…

El padre se quedó en silencio y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

Padre: este es el muchacho que estoy buscando…jeje se ve que si eres honesto…

Luffy: si me considero honesto…

Padre: la paga no será problema…pero te advierto chico es un trabajo muy duro, así que si en algún momento quieres renunciar solo me lo dices…

Luffy: bueno esperare que no sea así…bien me voy, gracias por la oportunidad señor…

Padre: espera, espera…a dónde vas chico…debes firmarme el contrato…

El chico de cabellos oscuros se devolvió rápidamente tomo el contrato le echo un vistazo y hubo algo que le llamo su atención…

Luffy: que es eso, de que viviré aquí…

Padre: trabajaras aquí todo el día, lo menos que podrás hacer es quedarte, hay una habitación muy espaciosa arriba…

Luffy: eso me gusta, entonces aquí tiene su contrato, y ahora me voy a mi habitación…hasta luego jefe…por cierto mi nombre es luffy…

El chico salió de la habitación dejando al padre con una muy buena impresión…

Padre: interesante no se anda con rodeos es muy preciso, esperemos que no acabe en desastre, bien diles a todos esos fisiculturistas que abandonen mi casa…

La asistente atendió a las órdenes del padre y en eso ya el reloj marcaba la 1:45pm, la asistente subió en busca del chico de cabellos oscuros para que su labor comenzara…el chico estaba recostado en su cama con sus auriculares puestos…

Asistente: ey, luffy…

Este no le escuchaba nada…la asistente decidió recurrir a medias desesperadas…tomo una almohada y de un fuerte grito logro que el chico le escuchara…

Asistente: LUFFY…

Luffy: ya te escuche, dame 5 minutos…

La asistente salió de la habitación y se fue a ayudar a su jefe…mientras el chico se preparaba para comenzar su día la hermana mayor estaba entrando al vestíbulo…cuando el chico bajo las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo se encontraron frene a frente, la reacción del chico fue saludarla cálidamente..

Luffy: mucho gusto soy luffy es mi primer día aquí…

Robin: soy robin, un placer, sabes donde está mi padre…?

En eso el padre hizo presencia en el vestíbulo…

Padre: veo que ya se conocen…

Robin: el será la ultima opción…?

Padre: si, pro aun no lo sabe…

Luffy: perdón, saber que…?

Padre: tu labor además de ayudarme aquí es encargarte de un pequeño problema al que llamo…

En eso la asistente llego interrumpiendo con teléfono en mano solicitando la presencia del padre en la llamada…

Asistente: señor, lo solicitan al teléfono…

Padre: ahora que…?

El padre contesto el teléfono y se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Padre: hola, si con el habla, que, QUE NAMI HIZO QUE, una orgia, demonios…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

…

…

…

El padre de la chica peli naranja se lamentaba por lo que había sucedido…ya cuando colgó el teléfono le explicó a los muchachos lo que pasaba…

Robin: y ahora que…?

Padre: no quiero decirte, eso ya fue el límite…

Luffy: me decía de que me tengo que encargar…?

Padre: si, de un problema llamado nami…ahora debo ir a sacarla de otro lio, vamos robin acompáñame…

Luffy: que hay de mi…?

Padre: bien comienzas ahora, el calentador de la piscina no funciona repáralo…

Luffy: emm, claro….

Padre: bien hora de irnos…

El padre y la chica de cabello negro salieron en busca de su "problemita" dejando al chico con su primera labor…

Luffy: reparar un calentador suena sencillo…disculpe, tienen acaso una caja de herramientas o algo…?

Asistente: ah claro…en el mismo sótano donde está el calentador allí está la caja…

Luffy: bien, un día una moneda…

El chico de cabello oscuro se quitó la camiseta y debajo de esta había una camiseta sin mangas lo cual dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneados brazos…la reacción de aquella asistente fue ponerse algo sonrojada…el chico de cabellos oscuros vio la reacción de la asistente y se preocupó…

Luffy: disculpe, te sucede algo…?

Asistente: no, emm solo hace calor, tengo que volver a la oficina…

Luffy: si claro, adelante…

La asistente y el chico tomaron sus respectivos deberes y empezaron a trabajar…mientras tanto en la escuela era el caos total, o bueno por lo menos en el vehículo en el que iba el padre de la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Padre: no puedo creer esto…su madre no era así, ella era buena con estos casos…

Robin: creo que nami ya está…muy distante, no significa que no pueda cambiar…

Padre: robin hemos intentado de todo, y esta es su ultima oportunidad…

Robin: no aremos nada hasta que el plan de ese chico no funcione…

Padre: si lo se pero si eso no funciona, adiós…

Robin: tú sabes que hacer eso, me dolería…

Padre. Pero es lo mejor, no quiero que mi herencia la maneje una niña…tu eres una mujer madura y preparada…

Robin: padre, digo que no sería lo mismo…

Unos minutos de viaje después llegaron a su destino, en la entrada de aquella escuela estaba un patrulla de policía y habían varios chicos y chicas pero entre toda esa gente no estaba la hija de un padre desesperado…esta descendió del vehículo y fue a la rectoría en busca de su hija…al llegar a la sala de rectoría estaba la chica peli naranja sentada en una silla sonriente, al parecer estaba drogada…

Padre: nami, mírate, agg

Robin: no creo que ahora te escuche, está en su mundo por decirlo así, haremos esto tu habla con el rector yo llevare a nami al auto…

Padre: si adelante…

La chica de cabellos oscuros llevaba a su hermana inconsciente al vehículo mientras su padre intentaba remediar las cosas con el rector de aquella institución…cuando las dos chicas se fueron empezó el dialogo entre estas dos personas…

Padre: habla, cuanto me va a costar esta…?

Rector: siempre arreglamos las cosas así, pero que esta vez está en juego la imagen de la escuela hay policías en la entrada y si dejo pasar esto por alto de seguro se me vendrá un problema encima…

Padre: no puede ser…

Rector: tú sabes que a mí me encanta ayudarle pero, creo que esto es demasiado, no solo fue una orgia, hubo drogas, alcohol y todo eso…

Padre: entonces, que sugieres que haga…

Rector: hay una opción, me parece que no otra salida, ella seguirá estudiando aquí pero no asistirá a clases hará los procesos desde casa, nosotros le enviaremos los talleres y tareas por correo le parece…?

Padre: haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero no dejes que ella se quede sin estudio…

Rector: claro, espero que le vaya bien…

El padre salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su vehículo donde estaban sus dos hijas entro en el se encaminaron a casa sin decir una sola palabra en el recorrido…cuando la familia estaba llegando a casa la asistente fue en busca del chico de cabello oscuro quien estaba en el sótano cantando con sus auriculares a todo volumen…la asistente llego al sótano y se encontró al chico cantando a toda voz…

Asistente: luffy…

Luffy (CANTA): _como me peinare esta noche, que ropa me combinara mejor, tener tu interés, convertirlo en amor, quisiera poder saber qué piensas, me veo bien o acaso me veo mal, sé que es patético, pero en mi es normal…suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural, pues belleza es la palabra que aun o logro concretar, DIZFRAZ DISFRAZ, narcisista artificial DISFRAS DISFRAZ, todo es mental…_

Asistente: LUFFY!

Luffy: ah…? Que sucede…?

Asistente: que estás haciendo vamos el jefe esta al llegar…

Luffy: ah si ya termine aquí, vamos…

Asistente: una cosa más, si te llamo de nuevo y no me oyes te voy a patear chico, me tienes harta con esos auriculares…

Luffy: si claro, vamos…

El padre entro con sus dos hijas al vestíbulo y allí estaban esperando el chico de cabello oscuro y su asistente…cuando la hermana mayor vio al chico en esas condiciones también se sonrojo un poco…cuando la chica del cabello naranja y el chico de cabello oscuro hicieron contacto visual la mirada del chico se hizo retadora y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco durante unos segundos…el padre hizo reaccionar al chico…

Padre: luffy, lleva a mi hija a su habitación déjala que descanse luego se llevara una gran sorpresa…

El chico tomo a la chica de cabellos naranjas entre sus brazos y sintió un ligero aire que recorrió todo su cuerpo…solo atendió a las órdenes de su jefe y llevo a la chica a su habitación… cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica el chico la recostó en la cama y aprovechando que esta estaba inconsciente le olfateo todo su cuerpo desde el cabellos hasta las puntas de los pies, hizo un gesto de placer y su mirada retadora volvió acompañada de su iluminación de ojos…

Luffy: así es como me gusta…déjame decirte jefe, que esta no es tu hija…es algo más que una simple humana…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

…

…

…

Después de unos minutos en esa habitación, el chico de cabello oscuro salió y volvió al vestíbulo donde estaba la hermana mayor y su padre…

Luffy: emm está bien señor, su hija está en su habitación…

Padre: ah, muchas gracias luffy, por cierto robín porque estás aquí tan temprano creí que llegarías como a las 7pm…

Robin: es que en la universidad hubo unas protestas y no hicieron clases…

Padre: y porque no te quedaste a protestar…?

Robin: bien sabes que en esas protestas siempre sale alguna persona herida…

Padre: ah está bien, cambio de tema, luffy acompáñame a mi oficina por favor…

Luffy: claro…

El chico de cabello oscuro se fue a la oficina de su jefe y la hermana mayor se fue un rato a la piscina a disfrutar el día…una vez en la oficina el padre le revelo todos sus objetivos al chico…

Padre: bien, chico además de hacer servicios generales aquí, deberás encargarte de esa chica que trajimos hoy…

Luffy: en qué sentido me encargare de ella…?

Padre: digamos que en el sentido de niñero…

Luffy: mmm, no suena difícil…es como reparar el calentador de la piscina…

Padre. Te advierto que esto será complicado, pero sin embargo sin en algún momento crees que no das más me avisas…así acabaremos con esto…

Luffy: con todo respeto señor, que es lo que tiene pensado hacer conmigo y ella…

Padre: veras…ella no, es mi hija biológica, ella la salve cuando era niña y la eduque como la hermana de robín, pero es muy rebelde, y si sigue así pienso dejarla como la encontré…

Luffy: eso sería un poco inhumano…

Padre: si, pero…mi vida no dará mucho más y toda mi fortuna será repartida entre ellas, y no quiero que sea nami quien controle ese dinero su comportamiento imprudente terminara con ella y conmigo así que acorde con robín que si ella no cambiaba para finales de este año yo me iría y robín apenas se graduara también se iría dejándola sola para ver si así le entra la vida…

Luffy: ya veo, comprendo todo, dígame hay algo más en lo que le pueda servir señor…?

Padre: que…? No, lo demás es papeleo si quieres tomate el día, por hoy es todo, ve y descansa chico…

Luffy: sí señor, muchas gracias…

El chico salió de la oficina y la asistente entro en ella…luego el chico se dio cuenta de que podía hacer lo que quería, pero le dio prioridad a una cosa primero…fue a la habitación de la chica de cabello naranja que aún seguía inconsciente por el efecto del narcótico, el chico volvió a ver a la chica y sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar y de nuevo su mirada retadora con esta chica le avisaba que tendría malas noticias cuando despierte…de repente la asistente lo tomo por sorpresa…

Asistente: que haces ahí…?

Luffy: amm, veo como está la chica, veo que la droga aun no pierde efecto…

Asistente: déjala, siempre se recupera pero debo decir que es una chica con bastantes problemas…

Luffy: porque…?

Asistente: porque siempre anda de fiesta en fiesta y cada noche se toca a si misma hace ruidos como de gato…

Luffy: ah sí…? Interesante…

Asistente: no te pases de pervertido o sino el jefe te echara a la calle…

Luffy: no te preocupes por eso, me importan algunas cosas más importantes…

Asistente: bien aprovecha tu día libre porque la verdad es pura suerte que te den uno, mírame a mí…

El chico vio a la asistente de su jefe y sonrió luego de unos minutos se fue a su habitación donde estuvo escuchando música por unas horas…luego de eso el chico bajo a la sala principal de la casa donde estaba la asistente limpiando, lo irónico era que todo ya estaba limpio, en una de las sillas de la sala de estar estaba la hermana mayor leyendo un libro…el chico volvió a su habitación rápidamente tomo un objeto de ella y volvió a la sala, coloco su objeto sobre la mesa el cual era una tornamesa, lo sincronizo y empezó a sonar la música, tanto la asistente como la hermana mayor se sorprendieron…

Asistente: que estás haciendo luffy bájale el volumen a eso…

Luffy: vamos, dices que no has tenido un día libre, pues vamos tomate solo unos minutos…

Asistente: son las 8:32pm y además no eh terminado…

Luffy: por favor has terminado como hace una hora, vamos…

En eso la hermana mayor sonriendo comenzó a bailar al compás que marcaba la máquina del chico de cabellos oscuros…la hermana mayor comenzó a incitar a la asistente a que danzara con ella, esta sin más solo se dejó llevar y ambas chicas comenzaron a danzar al mis ritmo…el chico le subía más al volumen y ambas chicas seguían disfrutando de tal experiencia artística…en la habitación de lectura del padre de las chicas estaba el padre un poco confundido por lo que pasaba afuera, le dijo a su mayordomo que lo llevara a la sala principal a ver que sucedía...

Padre: es extraño…

Mayordomo: aquí estamos señor…

El padre se quedó viendo asombrado como su hija y asistente estaban bailando al ritmo de esa música moderna…todos al ver al padre se quedaron quietos pero la música seguía sonando, cuando el chico de cabellos negros se dio cuenta de la presencia de su jefe le bajo el volumen a su máquina…

Padre: agg, súbele tonto…

El chico de cabellos negros sonrió y el volumen volvió a invadir la sala, el padre también disfrutaba de cierta expresión de música…

Padre: si, en esta casa jamás me había sentido tan vivo…

Todo era risas y emoción en aquella habitación, pero todo cambio…la chica de cabello naranja se había levantado de su "trance" se dirijo hacia el balcón del pasillo donde se podía ver la sala principal donde estaban todos muy animados…apenas el chico de cabellos oscuras noto la presencia de esta chica apago su máquina, y luego todo vieron a la hija con ojos de envidia y odio…

Padre: nami, ven a mi oficina ahora, emm ustedes, vuelvan a sus actividades…

Mientras el chico guardaba su máquina se podían escuchar pequeños balbuceos…

Luffy: de mí tampoco te salvas…luzbel… (Sinónimo de demonio)

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

…

…

…

La chica de cabellos naranjas se fue con su padre a la oficina mientras los demás regresaban a sus respectivas actividades…la chica cerró la puerta de oficina y empezó la contienda…

Padre. Te escucho que tienes que decir en tu defensa…

Nami: que fue un malentendido…

Padre: ah un malentendió, entonces dime que fue lo que "en realidad" paso…

Nami: fue una fiesta y ya…

Padre: ah ok, entonces asumiré que fue así, tu tranquila yo confió en ti, vete a tu habitación…

Nami: y ahora que tramas, jamás me dejas así…

Padre: solo te diré una cosa, cuidado por donde pisas…primero porque tienes caca de perro en los zapatos y segundo, el destino puede ser muy cruel…

Nami: si claro, como sea…por cierto, quien ese chico que estaba en la sala tocando música debo decirlo lo hace bien, quien es y que hace aquí…

Padre: ah sí, él es luffy me ayudara con cosas de la casa y contigo claramente…

Nami: ja no necesito un tutor…

Padre: claro porque ahora tendrás que hacer clases en casa niñita…

Nami: Bien, así no me molestare en levantare temprano…

Padre: si, lo que digas, sal de aquí…

La chica de cabellos naranjas salió dela oficina de su padre, vio que el chico estaba solo y decidió acerca sele y hablarle de manera posesiva…

Nami: entonces ahora trabajas aquí, fuiste un tonto al aceptar este trabajo…

El chico acerco su rostro retador al de la chica de cabellos naranjas, y le dejo las cosas en claro…

Luffy: mira pequeña, yo no soy tu padre, a mí me respetas…dice el dicho "a caballo regalado, no se le mira los dientes" así que espero que tengas muy en clara tu posición, no quiero llevarme sorpresas…

Nami: ja, perdona con quien crees que hablas…?

Luffy: con una pequeña niñita caprichosa, que aún no sabe manejarse…?

Nami: tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

Luffy: créeme, lo sé, pero no creo que tu sepas de lo que soy capaz con tal de bajarte los humos…

Nami: ja, suenas valiente pero de verdad no sabes a lo que te enfrentas…

Luffy: tú tampoco…

El chico miro a la chica a los ojos y esta solo sintió una sensación de temor…el chico se fue a su habitación y la chica disimuladamente lo siguió al el…el chico entro dejo sus cosas a un lado y se recostó en la cama la chica se interesó por este chico…

Nami: te crees muy valiente…?

Luffy: tú aquí…ja, y no me creo, soy muy valiente…

Nami: en la vida hay cosas que tú no entiendes, cosas que las personas temen…

Luffy: como sonidos de gatos en la habitación de una chica de supuestamente "16"

El chico se levantó de su cama y atrapo la chica contra la pared asechándola…

Nami: sé que intentas intimidarme pero no te va a gustar cuando me revele…

Luffy: tu crees que alguien como yo tendrá miedo de ti..?

Nami: pues si…

La chica tuvo una transformación muy extraña sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad sus dientes se volvieron más largos tenía una cola de gato y un par de orejas, con sus uñas intento tomar el cuello del chico pero hubo una fuerza extraña que no la dejaba, el chico solo se quo viéndola sonriente…

Luffy: que miedo, ahora me toca a mí…

El chico desplego su par de alas de ángel blancas y resplandecientes y sus ojos brillaban levemente, la chica reacciono asustada ante esta transformación…

Luffy. Jumm eso es lo que pensaba…ni siquiera tus pobres alas de demonio extraño se comparan a la grandeza de mi presencia…se nota que eres una demonio muy incompetente, ni siquiera puedes sentir la presencia de otra criatura extra normal…das lastima…

La chica impresionada volvió a su forma terrenal y se emocionó mucho…lo mas respetuoso que podía hacer era quedarse en silencio…

Nami: ERES UN ANGEL jajá, eres grande eres increíble, que eres como lo eres, tú ves luces, tú tienes súper poderes cuéntame cómo eres déjame ver tu alas ven ven…

Luffy: niña, niña, niña, te va dar algo…relájate…

Nami: pero es que eres increíble, que edad tienes…

Luffy: 1565…

Nami: ah ya veo, yo tengo apenas 323…

Luffy: cómo es que el viejo no noto que tenías tantos años…?

Nami: adopte la forma de una niña de 6 años cuando este me encontró y fui creciendo según la edad pero ha sido muy aburrido…

Luffy. No eres del todo una tonta, eso fue ingenioso…pero al ver tus alas y tu extraña forma de gato supongo que algún felino te debió infectar en época de Mini defensas…

Nami: y que es eso…?

Luffy: bueno, es una época que ocurre cada década donde los seres divinos tiende a ser simples seres humanos, y bueno a ti te debió morder un gato o alguna cosa, se ves que eres un ser corrompido por este mundo, veo en tu mirar que tus ojos expresan inocencia…

Nami: dices que todo lo que hago no es por mí…

Luffy: bueno en parte…debes saber muchas cosas, yo te voy a enseñar modales...por ahora descansa…

La chica salió de la habitación y el chico cerró la puerta, la chica se quedó allí un momento…

Nami: estaré aquí, cuando necesites hablar, por si quieres, quieres hablar. Quieres hablar…?

Luffy: nami…vete..

Nami: pero estaré aquí por si…

Luffy: ya lárgate…

La chica después de unos minutos de insistencia dejo al chico en paz se fue a su habitación donde estuvo brincando de la emoción toda la noche…el chico se relajó en su cama y algo anormal sonó el teléfono de aquella habitación…

Luffy: que extraño…hola…?

Xx: tienes tiempo para mí…

Luffy: ah eres tú, por ahora no quiero hablar con nadie, llámame cuando tenga tiempo, somos inmortales tenemos todo el maldito tiempo del mundo…

El chico se sorprendió al ver que la voz del teléfono estaba en su ventana, una figura hermosa con unas bellas alas blancas resplandecientes como las del chico…

Xx: ahí vamos a hacer maldades, estoy aburrida…

Luffy: ya no estoy hecho para eso no molestes…hancock…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

…

…

…

Una chica muy bella estaba posada en la ventana del chico…esta chica era muy atractiva y también tenía un par de alas que la resaltaban…

Hancock: entonces, vienes o no…?

Luffy: ya te lo dije deje esa "vida de diversión" ahora solo trato de ser una persona normal…

Hancock: entonces, pasaras toda la vida viviendo como un simple mortal…

La chica se levantó del suelo y comenzó a asechar juguetonamente al chico que estaba recostado en la cama, con sus alas al aire se mostraba sensual para llamar la atención del chico…

Hancock: tu sabes que conmigo siempre tienes diversión…

Luffy: ya déjate de esto, siempre es igual, tu vienes yo te digo que no y tú te desapareces casi 100 años…

Hancock: esta vez no me iré sino vienes conmigo…

El chico acerco su rostro al de su amiga y le respondió retador…

Luffy: siempre dices lo mismo…tienes que dejar esa obsesión por mí, búscate otro…se que ambos nos conocemos desde jóvenes, pero eso no significa que deba estar contigo…

Hancock: aun así, jamás deje de buscarte…

Luffy: si claro…

En ese momento la chica de cabellos naranjas entro a la habitación interrumpiendo, la chica que estaba encima del chico rápidamente oculto sus alas y se sentó correctamente en la cama aparentando ser mortal…

Nami: luffy, amm, perdona interrumpo…?

Luffy: no, no…

La chica que estaba con el chico comenzó a ver a la chica peli naranja con ojos retadores, se dijo asi misma en voz baja…

Hancock: mmm ya dejan entrar a cualquiera…

El chico de cabellos oscuros se percató de eso y la detuvo allí…

Luffy: hancock, no…

La chica solo hizo un gesto de ignorancia hacia eso…la chica de cabellos naranjas se dio cuenta de que esta posiblemente era igual que luffy e intento retarla cambio sus ojos y le hizo una seña con la lengua, la chica de cuerpo voluptuoso al notar eso desplego sus alas y se iba a abalanzar sobre la chica peli naranja pero el chico de cabello negro también desplego sus alas y se interpuso para que esta no le hiciera nada…

Luffy: te dije que no…

Hancock: lo sé, pero cada molécula de mi cuerpo inmortal gritaba que si…

Luffy: agg, debo enseñarles modales a ambas…

Nami: primero enséñale modales a esa resbalosa…

Hancock: que…!? Al menos mis alas no están llenas de pura mierda mortal…

Nami: sé que intentas mofarte de mí pero créeme no te gustara cuando te patee el trasero…

Hancock: ja, me gustaría verte intentarlo, aun no estas a la altura…

Luffy: basta las dos, hancock te pediré que te vayas, no quiero que te vean aquí, y menos a estas horas de la noche…

Hancock: ya nos veremos después osito…un día de estos vendré a enseñarte modales mocosa…

Nami: cuando tú quieras, vieja resbalosa…

Luffy: basta…hancock ya vete por favor…

La chica de cuerpo voluptuoso alzo el vuelo y salió por la venta alejándose a gran velocidad…dejando en la habitación a estos dos chicos, ambos se relajaron y volvieron a su forma normal…

Luffy: que rayos te sucede, ella al igual que yo es un ángel de elite, como te atreves a faltarle al respeto…

Nami: que, aun peor como se atreve ella a insultarme y en mi casa, me importa un maldito bledo que sea el mismísimo papa…nadie me insulta en mi casa…no la oíste "ya dejan entrar a cualquiera"

Luffy: tu, agg, dejemos así, ve a dormir mañana tenemos mucho que hacer…

Nami: te prometo que si vuelve a decirme algo no dudare en meterle mis garras…

Luffy: si lo que digas, ve a dormir…

En medio de la conversación llego la hermana mayor…

Robin: que sucede…?

Luffy: robin, emm lamento si se desperté estaba teniendo una discusión con nami…

Robin: ah era con nami, pensé que había alguien más aquí…

Luffy: no, no solo nami y yo…

La hermana mayor se acercó a la chica de cabellos naranjas y le susurro…

Robin: ni se te ocurra irte de coqueta, yo te conozco no quiero que hagas nada nami…

Nami: debe ser un chiste…

La hermana se devolvió a su habitación dejando solos de nuevo a estos chicos…

Nami: yo me voy a dormir, por cierto tienes más amigos así, para asegúrame de que no tendré más visitas en la noche…

Luffy: ya vete, estoy agotado…

Los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones…así transcurrió la noche en aquella casa todo tranquilo y sin más sorpresas…comenzó la madrugada el sol penetraba una ventana hasta impactar con los lisos cabellos de la hermana mayor la cual se preparaba para salir hacia su lugar de estudios…por otro lado en la habitación del chico de cabellos oscuros este ya estaba totalmente preparado ya estaba duchado, había hecho la cama y se encontraba haciendo flexiones de pecho en el suelo de su habitación sin camisa dejando a la vista su musculoso abdomen, pero en la habitación de la chica peli naranja el sol ni siquiera había tocado su primer centímetro de habitación…después de unos minutos de ejercicio el chica de cabellos oscuros salió de su habitación sin camisa y con el cabello húmedo que se movía con cada paso que este daba, se encontró con la hermana mayor y esta no pudo evitar no ver a ese chico el cual estaba bien conservado…

Luffy: buenos días robin…

La chica solo balbuceo sonrojada…

Robin: b…buenos d…días luffy…

El chico siguió y luego se encontró con la asistente la cual no se percató de su presencia hasta que este le dio un saludo…

Luffy: ey, buenos días…

La asistente saludo con normalidad hasta que vio cómo se encontraba el chico…

Asistente: buenos d…luffy…

La asistente se mostró muy sonrojada hasta tal punto de que se tuvo que cubrir con las hojas que tenía a la mano…

Luffy: que sucede…

Asistente: vístete, vístete por favor…

Luffy: o lo siento…en seguida me visto…debo ir a despertar al huracán…

El chico se fue aun sin camisa a la habitación de la chica peli naranja…al llegar solo entro como si nada…

Luffy: nami, por dios, que huele así…ufff

Nami: sal de aquí déjame dormir…

Luffy: no, tenemos que comenzar…

Nami: no, déjame…

El chico accedió a abrir las cortinas para que el sol entrara…

Luffy: primera lección, la pereza es un aspecto que debes eliminar de tu cotidianidad…

Nami: entonces solo me darás consejos…?

Luffy: no, te voy a forzar a hacer lo que digo o sino…tu suerte será…

Nami: será…?

Luffy: solo levántate…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

…

…

…

La chica estaba en su habitación y se negaba a levantarse…

Nami: sal de aquí déjame ya…

Luffy: mira, te voy a explicar cómo está la cosa…los ángeles como yo, como hancock tenemos las alas blancas, pero como podrás notar hay unas plumas que son unos tonos más oscuras, porque pasa esto…? Fácil cada pluma representa un sentimiento o un derecho, bien como quieras llamarlo, un ejemplo…tengo esta pluma es un poco gris como podrás ver, y esa pluma digamos representa la paciencia entonces que debo hacer para que esta sea totalmente blanca, aprender a ser paciente…

Nami: entonces si me levanto temprano tendré una pluma blanca…?

Luffy: no, debes eliminar la pereza de tu ámbito de vida…

Nami: eso suena complicado…

Luffy: mira, te propongo algo…si tienes todas tus plumas blancas para la mitad del año, te tendré en cuenta para ascenderte a un ángel de elite…

Nami: y eso de que me sirve…?

Luffy: mmm, a ver podrás volar, podrás sentir la presencia de otro ser divino…

Nami. Nee no me interesa…

Luffy: a ver cómo te convenzo, podrás patearle el trasero a hancock…

Al oír eso la chica se levantó de la cama y presto atención a todo lo que el chico de cabello oscuro le dijera…

Nami: bien, comencemos…

Luffy: primero, la atención…ordena tu habitación y quiero que saques hasta la última cucaracha que allá aquí…

Nami. Agg pero me llevara tiempo y nee…

Luffy: segundo la diligencia…sino aprendes a obedecer lo que tus superiores te dicen jamás aprenderás a hacer nada…

Nami: agg,

Luffy: tercero hacer las cosas de buena manera…sino aprendes a hacer las cosas de buena manera las harás mal, y no estarás orgullosa de tu trabajo después…

Nami: está bien…para ya-

Luffy: podría seguir así todo el día…te recuerdo tienes más de 1500 plumas…

Nami: uyy será pesadísimo…

Luffy: si…y lo será el doble porque te recuerdo tienes dos alas…

Nami: debe ser una puta broma…

Luffy: cuarto el vocabulario…modera tu vocabulario, porque con esa lengua será con la que aceptes tu posición como ángel…

Nami. Está bien, voy a ordenar mi habitación…

Con una sonrisa forzada la chica empezó a ordenar su habitación, el chico salió a atender otro aspecto que su jefe le había pedido, después de terminar volvió a la habitación de la chica…esta estaba unos pasos afuera de la habitación, el chico decidió hacerle otra prueba…

Luffy: bien, nami ya está lista tu próxima prueba vamos inmediatamente, terminaste de ordenar tu habitación…

La chica peli naranja quiso librarse de lo poco que le faltaba para terminar de ordenar su habitación, y le mintió al chico de cabellos oscuros…

Nami: emm si ya termine…

El chico expreso una mirada seria…

Luffy: otro aspecto, y este aspecto es bastante importante en tu vida, la honestidad…

Nami: pero es verdad, ya termine, o bueno casi, me falta poco…

Luffy: como te digo las mentiras son malas, y jamás coloques un intermedio entre dos cosas…dice el dicho "o es blanco o es negro pero nunca gris"

Nami: está bien. Voy a terminar mi habitación…tonto sabelotodo…

Luffy: otro aspecto importante…la aceptación, si vez que has actuado mal, acéptalo…

Nami: está bien, no más lecciones…

Después de unos minutos allí adentro la chica salió de aquella habitación algo llevan de polvo…salió sonriente porque entre todo ese desorden había algo que ella había estado buscando durante un largo tiempo…al ver esa reacción el chico decidió hacerle mas pruebas…

Luffy: bien estas lista para lo siguiente…?

Nami: mas que lista…

Luffy: bien escucha con atención…

Nami: perfecto te escucho…

Luffy: seguro que quieres seguir con lo que te diré…?

Nami: para lo que sea estoy lista…

Luffy: cómo te sientes…?

Nami: con mi mejor conducta…

Luffy; segura que terminaste TODA tu habitación…

Nami: sss no aun me falta levantar un par de zapatos del suelo…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico de cabellos oscuros, sabía que la chica había dominado los primeros aspectos que este le había enseñado…

Luffy: jeje, perfecto mira tú alas ahora…

La chicha desplego sus alas y vio sus plumas, el 6% de estas estaban de un tono blanco muy brillante…

Nami: no me dijiste que fuera tan fácil…

Luffy: es fácil hacerlo, pero no es fácil mantenerlo, habrá tentaciones y todo eso…

Nami: tentaciones…?

Luffy: si, un ejemplo, robín te dice, debes mentir o robar…y si tú lo haces bang ahí pierden una pluma…

Nami: ah ok ya veo…

La chica y el chico se hicieron muy cercanos después de casi dos meses de "entrenamiento" a lo largo de estos meses tanto el padre como robín se habían dado cuenta del cambio de conducta de la chica, decidieron charlar con el chico de cabellos oscuros…el chico estaba casualmente con la chica ordenando unos libros…

Robín: luffy, mi padre quiere hablarte…

La chica de cabellos naranjas al percatarse de la presencia de su hermana la saludo con calidez como ya era costumbre…

Nami: hola, robin como estas…

Robin: estoy bien gracias nami, luffy es algo urgente…

Luffy: ah claro, ya voy…nami podrías encargarte de los demás libros por favor…?

Nami: si claro…

La chica y el chico de cabellos oscuros salieron y la chica tenía una posición fría…

Luffy: dime, que sucedió…?

Robin: tu solo ven conmigo…

El chico se asustó un poco al oír esa respuesta…

Luffy: no me azutes, que sucede…?

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del padre, la chica cerró la puerta y la respiración del chico aumento de momento…

Padre. Luffy, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, de verdad no has salvado a nami de si misma…

El chico se relajó al ver lo que su jefe le estaba diciendo. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que algo inusual paso…la chica de cabellos oscuros saco un arma de fuego y le apunto a este a la cabeza por la espalda…el chico se sorprendió al ver esto, eh intento buscar una explicación…

Luffy: que está pasando…?

Robin: mi padre, el te explicara…

Padre: me parece interesante que allá cambiado así a nami, pero hay algo que me inquieta mucho, y si no me respondes con la verdad prometo sacarte de aquí con una bala en tu lindo cráneo niño…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Hola mi gente un saludo muy especial para todo ustedes, en este día quiero felicitar a todas la mujeres, que Dios las siga guardando y las siga bendiciendo, por eso quiero desearles un feliz día y dedicarles este mi fic "terminaras amándome" y nada espero que los disfruten un saludo Ljuan Funny Wara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

…

…

…

(Antes que nada quiero decir que me eh dado cuenta que debo mejorar mi ortografía pero, este fic ya está escrito así y no voy a cambiarlo, lo de la ortografía lo tendré en cuenta para otros fics pero por el momento para este no, así que este fic seguirá común y corriente pero los demás espero escribirlos de una mejor manera)

En la oficina del padre se sentía una gran tención…

Luffy: me puede explicar que está sucediendo aquí…?

Padre. Como ya te dije, algo me tiene dudoso o más bien preocupado…

Luffy: ah si…? Que es…?

Padre: te daré una sola oportunidad de responderme…has tocado a mi hija o sientes alguna atracción por ella…? Seré franco, estas muy apegado a ella y ella se siente muy cómoda contigo, así que quiero saber que esta pasando…

El chico de cabellos oscuros soltó una pequeña risa que al parecer no le agrado nada al padre de las chicas…

Luffy: pff,

Padre: esto es en serio niño, que está sucediendo…no quieras pasarte de gracioso…

Luffy: mire le voy a ser sincero siempre lo eh sido…no le eh puesto un solo dedo encima a su hija, y no lo pienso hacer…

Padre: si, espero que sea cierto…

Luffy: si usted piensa que no es cierto dispáreme…si usted cree que es lo correcto hágalo, pero tenga en cuenta que en todo este tiempo no le eh dicho un sola palabra falsa…

Robín: pero me parece muy curioso que estén muy apegados…

Luffy: no sé qué es lo que ella piense de mí, no les voy a mentir ella es una mujer muy bella, pero jamás le repito jamás le haría algo que ella no quisiere…

Padre: entonces me dices que si harías algo con ella seria bajo su consentimiento…

Luffy: obviamente, porque ella es dueña de su cuerpo y que diga eso no significa que hallamos echo algo…

Padre: mira te voy a hacer una advertencia, no te metas con ella, entre más amor le tengas más duro será cuando ella te decepcione…

Luffy: pero le prometo que si usted hace algo que vaya en contra de sus derechos le aseguro que estaré allí para impedirlo…

Padre: no me gustan las amenazas…

Luffy: no amenazo, prometo…

Padre: debes saber una cosa niño…no pierdo nunca…

Luffy: y usted debe saber que jamás dejo de luchar…

Unos minutos después de que el padre y el chico dejaron las miradas y las contiendas el chico salió y se fue de vuelta a la habitación de la chica de cabellos naranjas, con temor a que su hermana le vigilara cerró la puerta…

Nami: que paso…?

Luffy nada, solo estábamos emm, me estaba dando mi paga si era eso…

Nami: ah ya veo…

La chica suspiro y fue hacia la ventana a ver esa bonita noche… el chico la siguió y se hizo a su lado y esta al sentir la compañía de su amigo decidió abrasarle el brazo…

Nami: sabes, no sabía que podría ser un poco diferente…

El chico la miro a los ojos con una mirada divertida la chica solo sonrió y también se rio un poco…

Nami: jeje, ok mucho más diferente…pero ahora, me has cambiado por completo, gracias…

Los chicos se vieron a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron para besarse, pero el chico reacciono y alejo su rostro…

Luffy: espera, emm en que estábamos…

Nami: en que ibas a besarme…

Luffy: no lo sé, y si después me rechazas y n…

Nami: bésame…

El chico tomo a la chica por la cintura y cuando estaban a punto de darse su primer beso un ruido de disparos lo detuvo…era la hermana mayor quien estaba detrás de la puerta viendo a los dos tortolitos…cuando los disparos se detuvieron ellos les quedo un silencio incomodo, y apenados se alejaron uno del otro...después de unos segundos el chico salió hacia su habitación sin nada que decir…una vez llego allí se sentó en su cama y un par de manos blancas como la nieve le rodearon su cuello y una voz suave le canto al oído…

Hancock: luffy, escápate conmigo…

El chico de cabellos oscuros solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia y le respondió esta chica…

Luffy: no es un buen momento hancock…

Aun sin verse a los ojos la conversación entre esta nueva pareja continuo…

Hancock: aww, pero para ti nunca es un buen momento, y es cuando me gusta secuestrarte y hacer todas esas cosas malas que a ambos nos gustan…mi osito…

El gesto de indiferencia se convirtió en algo mas molesto…

Luffy: debes comprender que esos tiempos ya se acabaron…

Hancock: eso decías hace dos meses, solo me buscas cuando quieres divertirte y luego me desechas…

La chica de piel blanca paso de acariciar a apretar con sus manos el cuello del chico de cabellos oscuros hasta el punto de someterlo…

Hancock: escúchame bien, a mí nadie me busca como algo pasajero…pero yo me ocupare de todas tus distracciones…porque si no puedo ser tu chica…

La chica susurro y su voz paso a ser un tono diabólico…

Hancock: no seré de nadie más…

Luffy: fue tu elección ser algo pasajero para mi…

Hancock: si, pero ahora será mi decisión ser solo tuya…tu solo relájate…yo me ocupare de todas tus distracciones…

La chica dijo esto y se esfumo en el aire…el chico se quedó sentado en la cama mientras se tocaba el cuello algo adolorido…

Luffy: en algunos casos me da miedo que un día haga algo que de verdad me haga estar a sus pies…

El chico solo se revolcó en la cama pensando en una manera de ganarse el corazón de la chica de cabellos naranjas sin que su padre se lo impidiera, sin saber que es lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquella habitación estaba caminando impaciente afuera de la habitación de la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Luffy: fácil, entro le digo que quiero ser su caballero y fin de la cita, si su padre se complica un simple susto y que se vaya ella conmigo servirá para que nos deje en paz…

Sin dudarlo un segundo más el chico de cabellos oscuros entro a la habitación…pero en vez de encontrarse a su bella dama de cabellos naranjas encontró un escenario donde se había librado una batalla, la habitación estaba destruida y una nota en el suelo que tenía dos plumas y unos cabellos que al parecer eran de la chica peli naranja decía " te dije que me libraría de todas tus distracciones" el chico se estremeció al ver eso pero sabía que debía hacer y a quien debía buscar…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

…

…

…

El chico se encontraba impactado por aquella situación, sabía que hacer pero aun así le dio rabia, el solo hecho de saber quién había hecho esto y a quien se lo había hecho…

Luffy: no imagine que esta mujer fuera tan baja como para hacer esto…

El chico fue a su habitación en busca de algunos elementos y se preparó para salir…al salir tuvo que confrontar al jefe y su hija mayor…

Padre: ey, señor a donde se supone que va a esta hora…?

El chico frunció el ceño y respondió con frialdad y seriedad en sus palabras…

Luffy: renuncio…

El padre y su hija impactados con esas palabras le cuestionaron…

Padre: que…? Que paso ahora con…

El padre vio que la habitación de la chica de cabellos naranjas que tenía la puerta abierta y se podía ver un poco de caos que había pasado en aquella habitación…la hermana mayor al percatarse de eso le apunto con su arma de fuego…

Robín: que sucedió con nami…?

El chico miro al par de personas de medio lado y con la misma frialdad de antes respondió a sus palabras extendiendo sus alas en señas de reto…

Luffy: no tengo tiempo para esto, adelante dispara…mortal….

La chica en medio del suspenso y miedo disparo su arma de fuego hacia el chico, el proyectil impacto en su abdomen…el chico no parecía haberse abatido por el impacto…

Luffy: es todo lo que tienes…?

La chica al ver esa reacción disparo todo el arsenal de aquella arma de fuego…al chico no le afecto en lo más mínimo aquellos disparos y la chica de cabellos negros solo cayó al suelo hacia atrás sorprendida de tal manifestación celestial…

Robín: q…quien..e…eres…?

Luffy: soy, el ser angelical que va a salvar a tu hermanastra, si hermanastra tu padre no solo te mintió sobre tu hermana sino que adopto un ser divino y no supo educarle…

Robín: que…?

Padre: a que te refieres con "ser divino"…?

Luffy: digamos que la chica a la que ustedes planeaban desechar no tiene mucha diferencia conmigo…

El padre y su hija anonadados por este hecho solo se quedaron boquiabiertos con mil preguntas en su cabeza mientras veían como aquel ángel alzaba vuelo y se iba volando hacia el horizonte…en el camino el chico de cabellos negros también se preguntaba por toda esa situación que lo tenía confundido…

Luffy: que se supone que are cuando las encuentre, no voy a pelear con hancock, pero tampoco puedo dejar atrás a nami…ajj alguien deme paciencia…

El chico busco por aquí y por allá sin éxito alguno decidió acelerar el proceso…pero después de unos minutos cayo rendido en la azotea de un edificio, ya cansado de buscar se estaba desesperando por lo que hancock le pudiera hacer a la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Luffy: que voy a hacer…agg

Mientras el chico de cabellos oscuros se lamentaba en aquella azotea, en otro lugar de esa inmensa ciudad de España estaba la chica de cabellos negros enfrente de la chica peli naranja la cual estaba amordazada con la boca cubierta con cinta y sus manos y alas atados con cuerdas…

Hancock: jaj, mira que tan grande es el destino, y tan pequeño que es el mundo…tú me quitaste a mi hombre, voy a devolverte el favor, descuida lo cuidare lo alentare…más o menos lo que él hizo contigo…con el tiempo no se tal vez me pueda amar…

La chica de cabellos naranjas haciendo un gran esfuerzo con sus músculos bucales logro desprender un pedazo de cinta de sus labios…

Nami: piensas que el amor a la fuerza es amor…? Estas equivocada…

Hancock: puede ser, tal vez sea cierto…pero después de que acabe contigo no tendré que escuchar más esas estupideces…

Nami: estás loca…

Hancock: loca…? Yo prefiero el término visionaria…obsesiva…pero loca ten más respeto, pedazo de prospecto de ángel…

Nami: sabes, pase lo que pase luffy, nunca encontraras a luffy

Hancock: no, no necesito buscarlo, él te buscara a ti…esas son las tonterías que causa el amor…

Nami: ahora resulta que sabes de amor, jaj…me das lastima…

La chica de cabello oscuro y cuerpo voluminoso se acercó al oído de la chica amordazada de cabellos naranjas y sus ojos al igual que sus alas se tornaron oscuros como si su alma fuera del mismísimo lucifer…

Hancock: ten en cuenta que tú no eres la única especial aquí…

Nami: tu no eres como aparentas, eres un maldito demonio…

La chica de cabellos oscuros regreso a un color claro sus alas y sus ojos al oír esto…

Hancock: háblame con más respeto, no soy solo un demonio, soy la sucesora del mismísimo lucifer…

Nami: estas mintiendo…

Hancock: te voy a contar una historia, una historia que ara que tu corazón tiemple como si estuvieras en el mismísimo apocalipsis…hace mucho tiempo el inframundo era gobernado por lucifer…él era un ser poderoso con un corazón oscuros como sus alas, por alguna razón se fijó en una demonio joven como yo…yo aprendí a amarle y a seguirle por lo que fuera…pero un dia, un pequeño revolucionario novato se infiltro en nuestro reino llevando una guerra en donde el combate final fue, de luffy contra mi esposo...no sé de donde abra sacado fuerzas ese mocoso para acabar con alguien tan poderoso como lo fue lucifer…pero así fue, luffy el pequeño revolucionario novato además de acabar con lucifer acabo con su imperio…pocos nos salvamos, mi esposo murió pero su esencia no…esa esencia es la que cubre mi cuerpo de maldad de rencor de odio hacia ese mocoso, prometí venga a mi esposo…y así lo hare…

Nami: olvidas un pequeño detalle, si luffy pudo acabar con alguien tan poderoso como lo era lucifer crees que le será difícil vencerte…?

Hancock: no, no pienso luchar con el…pienso acabarlo desde su corazón, de alguna manera el y yo nos hemos enamorado hemos hecho cosas que nadie se hubiera imaginado, pero ese amor murió, o bueno lo hizo para el pero la venganza es lo que mantiene mi deseo de seguirle por toda la eternidad…

Nami: de verdad que está loca…

Hancock: eso lo veremos…

La chica de cabellos negros le cubrió de nuevo los labios a su prisionera y se preparó para confrontar al recién llegado…el chico de cabellos oscuros había llegado a ese lugar gracias a que podía sentir la presencia de otro ser divino…

Luffy: nami, estas aquí…?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica de cabellos negros ya tenía a la pareja inmovilizada y amordazada una delante de la otra…el chico reacciono minutos después y vio a su compañera frente a el…

Luffy: nami…

Esta no podía hablar ya que tenía sus labios cubiertos por al cinta…

Hancock: que tiernos se ven, dejare que se dediquen sus últimas palabras…

La chica de cabellos oscuros le retiro la cinta de la boca a la chica de cabellos naranjas…

Nami: luffy, que bueno, temía que no llegaras a tiempo…

Luffy: hancock, suéltanos…

Hancock: eso no se va a poder, te dije que te iba a quitar todas tus distracciones y así lo hare…

Nami: eres una maldita tramposa…

La chica de cabello oscuro al oir eso se sintió insultada…y en ese momento sus ojos y alas cambiaron de color…

Hancock: crees que esto es un juego, si…?

La chica de cabellos naranjas la miro retadora…

Nami: te aseguro que si no me hubieras atacado por sorpresa te habría dado una lección…

Hancock: ah ya veo, sabes te dejare morir con dignidad mocosa, tienes agallas…lástima que tenga que arrancártelas…

La chica de cabellos negros soltó de las cuerdas a la peli naranja y asumió una posición de lucha…

Hancock: ven aquí, antes de morir te enseñare verdaderos modales…

Nami: gracias, pero los modales ya lo eh aprendido…ahora te voy a poner a dormir…

Hancock: te crees muy valiente eh…? Muéstrame lo que tienes niña…

Ambas chicas tenían sus alas extendidas y la chica de cabellos naranjas transformo sus ojos y garras haciéndose cada vez más fuerte…el chico de cabellos oscuros solo se quedó viendo cómo iba a comenzar una batalla legendaria…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

…

…

…

(Advertencia: Contenido de violencia explicito)

En aquel lugar abandonado una batalla campal…

Luffy: no, nami no lo hagas…

Nami: tranquilo voy a darle una lección…

Hancock: ya deja de hablar…

Las chicas se prepararon y el chico de cabello oscuro apretaba sus dientes asustado de lo que pudiera pasar…

Cuando las pláticas cesaron la chica de cabello oscuro se acercó a su oponente y como un rayo golpeo a la chica de cabellos naranjas…ese golpe estremeció tanto a la chica de cabellos naranjas que la dejo en el suelo inconsciente por unos segundos…

Nami: increíble…es muy rápida…

Hancock: pensé que me darías una lección…

La chica humillada se levantó y se preparó para seguir con el combate…

Nami: vamos, por ahora estoy calentando…

La chica de cabellos naranjas calculo un golpe rápido a la mandíbula de la chica de cabellos negros pero esta se movió con una velocidad que los ojos de la chica peli naranja no pudieron ver...cuando esta se dio cuenta la chica de cabellos negros había parado aquel golpe y le había propinado tres en contra…esto hizo que la chica de cabellos naranja retrocediera…

Nami: ugg, es muy rápida…no creo poder darle un golpe que le haga efecto, tendré que planear algo o sino me va a acabar…

Hancock: que tanto balbuceas, acaso ya estas cansada…

Nami: deja de hablar…

La chica de cabellos negros con ojos oscuros se acercó de nuevo a su oponente y una lluvia de golpes a la zona media de la chica de cabellos naranjas le obligo a esta a cubrirse sin poder hacer nada más…la chica peli naranja cubriéndose soportaba los golpes de su enemiga, intento planear algo…

Nami: debo buscar el momento preciso…

Cuando al chica de cabellos naranjas vi que su enemiga tenía un punto descubierto cuando daba un golpe decidió atacar…

Nami: es ahora…

Cuando la chica de cabellos negros asumió su posición descubierta la chica peli naranja abandono su posición de defensa y un golpe certero aunque desviado 2 cm impacto en el rostro de la chica de cabellos oscuros…la chica quedo abatida un momento pero se reincorporo rápidamente sonriendo diabólicamente miro a su contrincante…

Hancock: es todo lo que tienes…? Si sigues así te voy a matar…

La chica de cabellos naranjas algo atemorizada dio unos pasos atrás viendo solo un pequeño rasguño tras un golpe tan fuerte…

Nami: estoy acabada, ese golpe se desvió solo 2 cm pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para abatirla, pero no lo hizo…maldición y ahora que…?

Hancock: pensé que ese golpe me derribaría, pero ajj déjame decirte que si golpearas con esa fuerza, vas a perder esta pelea niña…

La chica tratando de no dejarse intimidar siguió con la pelea…

Nami: tranquila, aun no es toda mi fuerza…

Hancock; eso espero…no quiero que esto se termine rápido…

Después de esa pequeña intervención la chica de cabellos negros se acercó a su oponente de nuevo rápidamente golpeando con más fuerza, la chica peli naranja no podía hacer más que cubrirse y esperar su oportunidad…la chica entre esos golpes solo podía oir como su compañero le reclamaba…

Luffy: no te quedes ahí, ataca…

La chica ya había planeado su estrategia y resistiendo esos golpes paciente esperaba su momento…después de una serie continua de golpes la chica peli naranja se percató de que su oponente estaba abriendo mucho los brazos con cada golpe y allí fue cuando actuó… cuando la chica de cabellos oscuros iba a lanzar su siguiente golpe la chica peli naranja detuvo su brazo y con potencia acertó un fuerte golpe en el rostro de su enemiga…después de ese golpe la chica de cabellos oscuros no se vio muy abatida pero esta vez brotaba sangre de sus labios…

Hancock; interesante, así es como me gusta…

La sonrisa diabólica regreso y la batalla continua…las cosas seguían igual, la chica de cabellos oscuros seguía atacando y la chica peli naranja esperaba tranquilamente…la chica de cabellos oscuros hizo un movimiento engañando a la chica peli naranja haciendo que esta abandonara su posición de defensa, y cuando esta estaba descubierta un fuerte golpe la estremeció arrojándola al suelo, este golpe había sido muy potente para la chica de cabellos naranjas tanto que afecto su visión…solo podía ver borroso y escuchar a su compañero animarla…

Luffy: nami levántate tu puedes…

Nami: luffy…

Luffy: hancock, para con eso…

Hancock: lo lamento ella fue quien eligió esta muerte, no tengo nada que ver jaj…

Nami: pase lo que pase…así me mates, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya…

La chica de cabellos naranjas se levantó y sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros y apretó sus puños con fuerza…la chica de cabellos negros se burló de esa posición…

Hancock: no importa lo enfadada que estés, o el odio que me tengas, eso no te va a hacer más fuerte niña jaj…

Nami: no quiero ser más fuerte, porque con esta fuerza basta…perra…

Esta vez fue la chica peli naranja quien se acercó a su oponente con rapidez y le propino un golpe en el rostro…la chica de cabellos negros un poco abatida solo le dirijo la mirada y le dio un empujo haciendo que esta retrocediera…

Nami: ahora estamos parejas…

Hancock: si claro…

La chica de cabellos negros se acercó a la chica peli naranja y le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo que su oponente dejara su rostro hacia atrás un momento, pero la chica peli naranja se reincorporo de tal golpe y lo que hizo fue devolverle el potente impacto en su rostro…la chica de cabellos negros se sorprendió al ver que había resistido tal golpe y ver que se lo haya devuelto con tanta potencia pero más aún porque ese golpe la había dejado en el suelo inconsciente por un momento…después de unos segundos se levantó y vio que los labios de su oponente también estaban tiznados por el rojo de su sangre…

Hancock: nada mal niña, pero te estas forzando y si sigues así perderás aún más pronto de lo que crees…

Nami: no si te derroto primero…

La chica de cabellos negros se cuestionaba en sus pensamientos…

Hancock (mente): increíble, tanto su fuerza como velocidad cambiaron…pero si sigue así es cuestión de minutos lo que necesitare para que este agotada…nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte, pero sigo sin preocuparme, debo ver sus movimientos con cama y darle contraataque asi ganare…

Nami: que sucede, ahora eres tú la que te preguntas, acaso perderé…? Jaja

Hancock: al igual que tú, aún estoy calentando…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

…

…

…

La batalla continuaba, la chica de cabellos naranjas estaba segura de que su estrategia le seria útil para ganarle a su rival…

Hancock: no te preocupes, aún estoy calentando…

Nami: eso espero, porque esto apenas comienza…

Hancock; si, pero no durara mucho…

La chica de cabellos oscuros se acercó rápidamente a su oponente y comenzó otro ataque, la chica peli naranja solo se cubría esperando su oportunidad…lo golpes iban y venían, pero la chica peli naranja esperaba pacientemente…la chica de cabellos negros atacaba, retrocedía, estaba aquí allá, en todas partes. Con pies ligeros y corazón vehemente, deslumbrante figura y piel blanca como la nieve y potentes golpes, tejía un ataque maravilloso, saltando y deslizándose como una ardilla haciendo varios movimientos ofensivos todos estos encaminados a la destrucción de la chica peli naranja. La chica conocía su estrategia y soportaba pacientemente la variedad de golpes que recibía de parte de su rival…los movimientos de la chica peli naranja eran lentos y metódicos, sus ojos casi inmóviles bajo unos hermosos parpados le daban el aspecto de una mujer fuerte…sin embargo no se le escapo un detalle sus ojos no parpadeaban ni se desviaban al recibir un golpe porque podía ver y medir mejor las distancias…hubo un momento donde los golpes pararon para dar lugar a un monologo…

Hancock: que pasa, porque no peleas…? Tienes miedo….?

La chica peli naranja se quedó callada mientras su compañero también replicaba…

Luffy: nami, tu puedes atácala…

Nami: tranquilo, se que hacer…

Las palabras cesaron, y la chica de cabellos naranjas se acercó rápidamente ansiosa de reanudar el combate…la chica peli naranja solo dio un par de pasos hacia adelante eso conformaba parte de su plan de ahorrar energías, el menor movimiento innecesario tenía su importancia…la chica de cabellos negros deseaba acelerar el combate pero la chica peli naranja se negaba a secundarlo, en su rostro algo golpeado había una sonrisa melancólica…la chica sabía que de esta pelea se resumiría su vida…solo escuchaba con tristeza las amenazas de su rival…

Hancock: te matare…

También podía escuchar los gritos de desesperación de su compañero…

Luffy: no te rindas, ataca…namii

La chica estaba decaída, tal vez porque pensó que su plan de ahorrar energías no le funcionaria…decidió arriesgar todo por el todo…abrió sus brazos y empujo hacia atrás a su oponente dando inicio a su plan…

Nami: esto, es todo lo que soy…

Se abalanzo sobre la chica de cabellos negros hizo una distracción con su brazo izquierdo y cuando su rival se agacho lo golpeo con su brazo derecho con mucha potencia...seguidamente la chica peli naranja retrocediendo un poco le acertó otro golpe en plena cara a la chica de cabellos oscuros con eso consiguió derribarla, no le dio ni un segundo de paz, acorralo a hancock con una seria de golpes…la chica de cabellos negros intento reincorporarse pero la chica peli naranja la golpeaba con mucha potencia cada vez que lo intentaba, la sostenía con una mano y la golpeaba con el otro para que esta no se desplomara en el suelo…el compañero de la chica peli naranja estaba estremecido por eso…

Luffy: eso acabala, tú puedes es tuya…

El chico de cabellos negros quería que la batalla terminara con una lluvia de golpes irresistibles, eso era lo que deseaba ver…la chica de cabellos naranja había ahorrado sus fuerza por casi media hora y las derrocho en menos de 3 minutos…las desperdicio en un solo esfuerzo, un esfuerzo que no podía volver a repetir era su única oportunidad ahora o nunca…las fuerzas abandonaban a la chica de cabellos naranjas y todas sus esperanzas se cifraban en que, antes de que sus fuerzas se fueran del todo habría conseguido que su rival hubiera perdido la pelea, y mientras seguía golpeando y atacando comprendió lo difícil que era dejar a hancock fuera de combate, la resistencia de la chica de cabellos oscuros era realmente extraordinaria…la chica de cabellos oscuros retrocedía perseguida por su oponente, mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas seguía atacando sentía calambres en sus nudillos y en sus piernas, sin embargo siguió acertando sus terribles golpes sin detenerse ante el dolor que cada uno de ellos producía…continuo así la resistencia de la chica de cabellos oscuros era increíble, la chica peli naranja se aferró a su rival con su brazo mientras el otro golpeaba con cada vez menos fuerza…la chica de cabellos negros se desprendió tambaleante de su rival y la chica de cabellos naranjas pensó "un buen golpe, eso será suficiente para acabar con esto" concentro sus últimas energías en el golpe decisivo, pero este golpe no fue lo bastante rápido ni lo bastante fuerte, hancock se tambaleo pero no se alcanzó a caer…contrario a eso la chica de cabellos negros respondió con un golpe potente que acabo con las esperanzas de la chica de cabellos naranjas…la chica se desplomo al suelo sin energías y su última imagen antes de caer inconsciente al suelo fue ver a su amado luchar contra sus ataduras para ir a salvarla…la imagen se oscureció la chica había perdido la batalla, callo inconsciente al suelo, y sin poder decir una palabra pensó en una sola cosa…

Nami: l…luffy…

Fin.

De la décimo primera parte….

…

…

…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

…

…

…

En la mente de la chica de cabellos naranja había frustración, desesperación, tristeza y mucha rabia…unos minutos después de caer inconsciente, la chica comenzaba a reaccionar…las primeras imágenes de la chica era una luz como la del sol, segadora y muy brillante daba la sensación de calor en esa luz vio a su padre adoptivo, a su hermana y veía como la apuñalaban por la espalda…pero esa imagen que tenía mucho significado desapareció, en unos segundo la chica estaba viendo lo que era un cielo Razo sin nubes y con el sol brillando cuan hermoso día…vio a su enamorado este la estaba observado sonriendo…la chica estaba confundida pero este chico de cabellos negros la hizo entrar en realidad…

Luffy: me da gusto que este bien nami…

La chica con la voz un poco entrecortada le respondió confundida…

Nami: e…estamos…muertos…?

El chico sonrió divertido ante la pregunta de la chica peli naranja…

Luffy: no, al contrario…

La chica estaba sorprendida que había sucedido…? Como es que estaban en una azotea fuera del lugar donde estaba luchando la pareja…?

Nami: no comprendo…que sucedió, donde esta hancock…? Que hiciste…?

Luffy: tranquila, yo me encargue de ella, luego de desatarme hice lo que debía hacer…

Nami: seguro…?

Luffy: tranquila, eso está todo solucionado…

Nami: ah, está bien…me siento feliz de que me hayas ayudado, pero por otro lado me siento triste por haber perdido la pelea…

El chico levanto el rostro de la chica peli naranja y le dio un rápido y tierno beso en los labios…

Luffy: hiciste lo que debías hacer, no te compliques, pero para serte sincero, no te falto nada para acabar con ella…

Nami: en serio, bueno cabe resaltar que ella también es muy fuerte…por cierto que hiciste con ella…?

El chico tras una sonrisa flasa trato de explicar lo sucedido…

Luffy: nada cuando me libere le dije que se fuera, en ese momento ella no estaba en posición de exigir nada mas…y ya solo se fue…

Nami: pero y si vuelve…?

Luffy: estarás allí para salvarme…aunque creo que debe ser al revés pero en esta ocasión serás tú la guerrera que pele por mí…jeje

Nami: claro, estaré ahí para ti…siempre…

La pareja se quedó allí unas horas platicando sobre lo sucedido, luego decidieron hacer lo que parecía correcto para la chica peli naranja…

Luffy: debes irte de tu casa, ya te dije que es lo que tú "padre y hermana" planean…

Nami: entiendo, pero a donde iré…?

Luffy: vendrás conmigo…yo cuidare de ti, y espero llegar a algo más que solo amarte…

Nami: y eso que sería…?

Luffy: es una sorpresa, digamos que más bien es una propuesta…jeje…pero primero vamos a sacarte de ese hoyo al que llamas hogar va…?

Nami: está bien pero como le hacemos…?

Luffy: solo haz lo que te diga y listo…ok…?

El chico de cabellos negros y la chica de cabellos naranjas se dirigieron a la casa de el padre, ya eran casi las 7:30pm, al llegar entraron común y corriente…al verlos la hermana mayor reacciono sorprendida al verlos a ambos juntos…

Robín: q…que hacen aquí…?

La chica solo se aferró al sofá donde estaba sentada leyendo…el padre también se vio muy asustado y empezó a reclamarles mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas empacaba sus cosas tranquilamente…

Padre: que haces aquí engendro del demonio, no te basta con deshonrar a mi familia…

La pareja solo ignoro lo que este balbuceaba y actuaba tranquilamente…

Luffy: termina de empacar te espero afuera si algo pasa, solo avísame…

Nami: si claro…

El chico de cabellos oscuros salió de la casa dejando allí a su pareja, salió, en la puerta principal estaba viendo como la luna se preparaba para salir en aquella noche…de pronto una neblina negra rodeo sus pies y una voz dulce le susurro en el oído…

Hancock: espero que no se te olvide nuestro acuerdo…

El chico actuó con normalidad como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo…

Luffy: no te preocupes, soy un hombre de palabra…

Hancock: no sé por qué no tomo lo que es mío de una vez por todas…?

Luffy: porque acordamos que me darías un tiempo…

Hancock: es cierto, pero me parece muy estúpido lo que hiciste por esa simple tonta…yo te hubiera dado todo, pero ahora lo perdiste todo…

Luffy: hasta que no se agote el tiempo, no abre perdido nada…

Hancock: es cuestión de días…

Luffy: puedes irte…no quiero que me recuerdes más que al final perdí todo deja que el tiempo hable hancock…

Hancock: jaja…al final perdiste luffy, me da lástima por ti, pero por parte de tu "amada" me alegro mucho…

Luffy: ya vete…

La chica de cuerpo voluminoso lamio el oído del chico de cabellos negros y le susurro unas palabras antes de marcharse…

Hancock: nos veremos luego, osito…

La chica desapareció en una nube de neblina negro dejando al chico con algo de depresión en sus ojos…en eso la chica de cabellos naranjas salió con sus maletas por la puerta…

Nami: ok, ya es todo, nos vamos…?

Luffy: si, vamos…

Nami: sucede algo luffy…?

El chico reacciono e intento despreocupar a su compañera…

Luffy: oh, emm nada estaba distraído veía la luna jeje…

La chica con una sonrisa respondió a su compañero y ambos se marcharon hacia el horizonte…en una playa de la ciudad de Barcelona la pareja estaba viviendo, había pasado el tiempo, casi 6 meses…la pareja ya había creado un ambiente de vida muy alegre…era una mañana tranquila, el chico de cabellos negros y la chica peli naranja despertaban felices al abrir sus ojos y encontrarse unos con el otro cada día…

Nami: buenos días…

Luffy: buenos días…que tal dormiste…?

Nami: algo impaciente…

Luffy: porque…?

Nami: porque hemos planeado "eso" por varios meses…

Luffy: pero aún falta tiempo, y te digo que no se si estoy listo para ser padre…

Nami: pero, prométeme que lo vas a intentar…

Luffy: lo intentare, pero no lo hare si no estás para ayudarme…

Nami: ya te dije que estaré allí para ayudarte siempre…

Entre sonrisas, carisias y golpes con almohadas la pareja se preparaba para un nuevo día…cuando la chica de cabellos naranjas iba de salida el chico se quedaba solo en casa…

Nami: iré a comprar un par de cosas…nos vemos luego…y por favor, no quemes la casa…

Luffy: ey, no soy un niño…

Nami: no, pero lo pareces…

Luffy: si, claro…hasta luego cariño…

Nami: nos vemos después…

La chica le dio un beso a su pareja y se fue en busca de nuevos recursos…el chico se quedó solo en casa se recostó en su cama e intento relajarse…pero esta neblina negra volvió, y la figura de la chica de cabellos negra se postro sobre el cuerpo del chico recostado en aquella cama…

Luffy: ah tu de nuevo…

Hancock: se te acaba el tiempo amigo…

Luffy: sabes, no sé cómo puedes ser tan desalmada…sabes cómo destruirá esto a nami…?

La chica torno sus ojos de color oscuros y una voz diabólica broto de sus tiernos labios…

Hancock: espero que la destroce, que la destruya, que pida misericordia por su vida…

Luffy: si no hubiese echo ese trato te juro, que te hubiera matado con mis manos hancock…

Hancock: pero no lo hiciste, y terminaste perdiendo todo…ahora estoy mas que ansiosa ya queda muy poco…y serás mío para siempre…

Luffy: no, me lo recuerdes…

Hancock: por más que lo quieras olvidar, estaré allí para recordarte que por una simple estupidez has perdido todo ángel luffy…DEJA DE HUIR DE TU DESTINO…

La chica diciendo esto desapareció en un segundo dejando al chico en la cama, este frente a esta situación solo pudo llorar recordando todo lo que había hecho con nami…

Luffy: no puedo creer que haya echo eso por ella, pero lo hice por ella es todo lo que cuenta…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

…

…

…

El chico de cabellos oscuros se encontraba desesperado pues el tiempo se acababa, debía buscar un modo de terminar con todo sin hacer daño a su amada…

Luffy: lo único que me queda es tratar de convencerla, pero a la fuerza…

Paso el día y la tarde caía sobre esa hermosa playa situada en frente de la casa de la pareja joven…en la habitación principal el chico de cabellos negros con una mirada baja y corazón algo dolido dejo un cd en la cama donde descansa con su pareja al dejarlo allí desplego sus alas y se fue volando por el balcón de aquella casa…

Luffy: espero que, algún día vuelva a verla…

…

Después de unas horas la chica de cabellos naranjas llego a su hogar…

Nami: luffy, ya regrese…

La chica de cabellos negros se vio algo preocupada al notar que todas las luces de su hogar estaba apagadas…

Nami: luffy, si quieres asustarme te voy a matar…

La chica se adentró en su hogar encendiendo un par de luces y buscando a su pareja por aquí y por allá, al entrar en el cuarto pensó que lo encontraría tal vez dormido o viendo la tv pero en vez de eso encontró una cama fría por el viento que entraba por aquel balcón abierto y un cd reposando en aquella cama…

Nami: que extraño…

El cd tenía una referencia marcada, la cual decía "play me" (reprodúceme) la chica encendió su tv e introdujo el cd en un reproductor y la imagen de su pareja estaba allí, era como un mensaje grabado…

Mensaje: hola nami, mira emm eh tenido ganas de hacer esto por mucho tiempo…es un juego, quiero que tú y yo estemos separados por unos días…quiero ver con esto si logramos llegar a algo, no me estoy separando de ti, es una prueba, en una semana…nada de mensajes nada de llamadas tu y yo separados de todo por unos días…espero que lo entiendas, lamento no haberte avisado antes…hoy comienza el juego…si llegas a perder te juro que no te lo perdonare…

La transmisión termino y la chica un tanto confundida por lo visto decidió seguirle el juego a su pareja…

Nami: que juego más tonto…bueno será aguantar, pero de todos modos la casa sin el estará vacía, no más guerras de almohadas o besos mientras estoy cocinando…pero vamos después de todo, todo lo que él hace es siempre algo correcto, por más tonto que parezca…bien me iré a dormir…

En otro lugar de la ciudad estaba el chico de cabellos negros sobre una azotea con algo de tristeza en su rostro…

Luffy: espero que así no duela tanto…

El chico abrió sus alas de nuevo y voló clandestinamente…no sabía que hacer ahora…después de unos días las cosas con la chica de cabellos naranjas estaban algo pesadas…

Nami: bueno ya van tres días…me siento un poco sola, nunca pensé que su compañía me hiciera tan feliz, creo que si lo llegara a perder…no sé qué haría…mi vida depende solo de el…

Pasaron los días…ya se había completado la semana era la mañana del quinto día y las cosas había llego al inicio del fin…

Nami: fue una semana casi eterna, ojala llegue pronto…

En la azotea de esa casa estaba el chico de cabellos oscuros con lágrimas en los ojos, detrás de el estaba la chica de cuerpo voluminoso susurrándole al oído…

Hancock: se acabó el tiempo…

Luffy: sabes, a pesar de todo fuiste tú la que perdiste, al final nami fue la que cubrió mi corazón con sus delicadas manos…

Hancock: pero lo que yo gane vale más que tu corazón…

Luffy: sabes, después de todo quiero que sepas que, te odio con cada molécula de mi inmortal ser…

Hancock: eso no me importa, ya eres mío…es hora de irnos…

Luffy: ya veo, después de todo un trato es un trato… vamos…

La chica de cabellos negros abraso a su víctima y una nube de neblina negra los cubrió a ambos…después de eso alguien golpeo a la puerta de la chica de cabellos naranjas…esta al suponer quien era fue a abrir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…al abrirla la puerta su sonrisa se hizo mayor al ver a su "pareja"…

Nami: al fin llegaste…

La chica se abraso a su pareja sonriendo luego entraron a la casa y establecieron un dialogo…pero algo en la actitud del chico era diferente…

Nami: no me vuelvas a torturar así…estos días fueron una eternidad…

La chica dijo esto sentada en el sofá y el chico solo estaba de pie frente a ella viéndola con mirada fría…

Nami: que tienes porque me miras así…?

Luffy: me encanta que hayas podido vivir 5 días sin mi…

Nami: ah si, porque…?

Luffy: porque ahora deberás vivir sin mí para siempre…

En eso la figura del chico se transformó en la dela chica de cabellos negros…la chica de cabellos naranjas se asustó al ver esta transformación…quiso atacarla pero al lanzarse sobre ella la atravesó es como si su cuerpo fuera solo una especie de humo…

Nami: que le has hecho a luffy…?

Hancock: lamento decirte que no le eh echo nada…

Nami: mentirosa…

Hancock: te voy a contar otra historia…una historia que devastara tu mundo de nuevo jej… cuando caíste inconsciente sabía que era mi oportunidad de matarte con mis manos, pero no lo hice…alguien impido que lo hiciera…ese fue tu amado quien me suplicaba que no te hiciera daño el me pedía con lágrimas en sus ojos que no lo hiciera, entonces hicimos un pequeño trato…

Nami: un trato…?

Hancock: el me entrego su alama a cambio de que te perdonara la vida…

Nami: mientes, mientes…él estuvo conmigo varios meses…

Hancock: ese fue el plazo que él me pidió para que tu no sospecharas nada…

Nami: no, el no…

Hancock: sabes que me parece más triste, que al final luffy perdiera todo…y solo por tu culpa…

Nami: por mi culpa…

Hancock: no vengo a pelear contigo, porque le dije que no te haría daño a cambio de eso tengo el alama de mi nuevo esposo…

Nami: el no te ama, dudo mucho que sea tu esposo…

Hancock: no necesito que me ame, porque estará conmigo siempre…

Nami: eres una sucia…

Hancock: pero tranquila niña…aun tienes un consuelo…

Nami: si, el saber que te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga te sacare los ojos…

Hancock: no eso no…a donde iré tu jamás podrás ir…tu consuelo es que el cuerpo terrenal del chico aún está aquí en la tierra, claro es como si hubiera reencarnado, no creo que se acuerde de nada…te digo que solo tengo el alma…

Nami: está aquí…

Hancock: si pero él no sabe quién eres…al final perdiste todo...sufre, eso tienes por meterte conmigo mocosa del infierno…

Después de eso la chica de cabellos oscuros desapareció en una nube de neblina negra…la chica de cabellos naranjas quedo devastada, solo se sentó a llorar en su casa, se había acabado todo…la chica peli naranja estaba deprimida, que sería de ella ahora...aún tenía una opción ir a buscar a su reencarnación terrenal…

Nami: puede que tenga una posibilidad aunque sea muy pequeña…

La chica salió en busca de su media mitad…pasaron los días, los mese y los años…y en una isla de trinidad y Tobago si viaje casi llegaba a su fin…

Trinidad y Tobago 5 años después…

Nami: este es fin del camino, hice todo lo humanamente posible…espero que llegue a algo…

Continuara…

…

…

…

Preguntas…?

Reviews…?

Ultimo capitulo domingo 16 de marzo…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

…

…

…

El tiempo había pasado en una búsqueda intensa la chica se daba por vencía en una isla de trinidad y Tobago…

Nami: si no hay nada aquí, creo que moriré de tristeza…

La chica se adentró en la isla, era una isla de pocos habitantes…eran aldeanos que estaban cosechando sus vegetales…eran muchos campos la chica se dio prisa, hacia su recorrido a pie para no alarmar a la comunidad de aldeanos…ya había recorrido más de 36 campos de sembradíos…estaba exhausta…pero escucho una voz, una voz que le recordó 5 años de doloroso sufrimiento…una voz que lleno de lagrima sus ojos…fue corriendo hacia esa voz…cuando estaba cerca de esa voz allí lo vio, su amado a quien había estaba buscando…

Nami: luffy…

El chico volteo a ver quién decía ese nombre, aunque ese nombre no le pertenecía a el…

Nami: no puedo creer que seas tú…

El chico trato de clamar a la chica quien estaba emocionada por el momento pero hubo algo que saco a la chica de contexto, recordándole lo que le había dicho la chica de cabellos negros hace unos años: "no creo que se acuerde de nada…te digo que solo tengo el alma"

Jeremy: oh perdón señorita, mi nombre es Jeremy…

Nami: Jeremy…? No sabes quién soy yo…?

Jeremy: no, lo siento creo que me confunde con alguien…venga tome asiento le traeré un poco de agua…

El chico de cabellos negros fue a traerle un poco de agua a la chica de cabellos naranjas la cual estaba feliz pero en su interior quería gritarle que volviera con ella, estaba devastada deprimida y con un nudo en la garganta…

Jeremy: mire señorita, ahora cuénteme que la trae por aquí, supongo que busca a alguien que se parece a mi verdad jeje…

La chica peli naranja al oír al chico de cabellos oscuros sonrió aunque en su interior se estuviera muriendo…tratando de contener su llanto respondió rápida y concretamente…

Nami: algo asi…

Jeremy: bueno, pues mi hermano es el más parecido a mi…jeje

Nami: niño…me dejarías tomarte una fotografía…?

Jeremy: emm si pero no estoy muy presentable es que estaba trabajando…

Nami: no me importa déjame fotografiarte…

Después de unas cuantas fotos la nostalgia en el rostro de la chica de cabellos naranjas se hacía cada vez más evidente…el chico al percatarse de eso se preocupó un poco…

Jeremy: señorita está bien…? Pasa algo malo…?

La chica volvió a tragarse esa horrible amargura de tener a su amado en frente y no poder decirle "te amo"…aguanto su llanto trago saliva e intento tranquilizarse…

Nami: todo está bien, te puedo pedir un último favor…?

Jeremy: si claro lo que sea…

Nami: déjame abrasarte…

Jeremy: pero estoy sucio y…

El chica de cabellos naranjas no se contuvo y callo las palabras del chico de cabellos oscuros con un fuerte abraso, la chica sentía ese calor de la piel del chico el cual le daba mucha paz…el chico también la abraso tratando de corresponder…después de unos minutos la chica de cabellos naranjas libero al chico…

Jeremy: bien, señorita…debo volver a trabajar…no necesita nada más…?

Nami: no, nada más muchas gracias por tu tiempo chico…

Jeremy: hasta luego señorita que este bien…

La chica sintió un vacío en su corazón y se despidió del chico como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a hacer con lágrimas en sus ojos grito a todo pulmón…

Nami: adiós Jeremy, espero que seas feliz…

El chico se alejó mucho y volvió a su labor y la chica volvió a la playa donde caminaba mientras lloraba estaba tranquila de haberlo encontrado, pero está deprimida por no poder tenerlo de nuevo…

…

10 años después. En algún lugar del inframundo…

Hancock: cómo pasa el tiempo, no te parece luffy

Luffy: hoy es una fecha especial…hancock, te suplico que me des una hora libre, quiero ir a verla hoy, hoy en su día especial…

Hancock: aun sigues con eso, olvídala ella de seguro ya te olvido…aunque pensándolo bien, eso le haría más daño verte de nuevo, sabes que, ve tienes una hora…

Luffy: gracias…

El chico se preparó para ir al mundo mortal…mientras tanto en la ciudad de Madrid, una chica de cabellos naranja caminaba pensante, era ya una chica madura que había crecido, se preparaba para ir a su trabajo, fue a la tienda a donde todo los días se tomaba su café, saco su cartera y pidió una café común…

Nami: un café sencillo por favor…

El vendedor le pido a uno de sus trabajadores que le llevara el café a la chica peli naranja…el trabajador le paso el café y la factura, la chica de cabellos naranjas tomo la factura y escribió una nota detrás de la factura y se la devolvió al trabajador…y cuando levanto su mirada la chica de cabellos naranja se encontró con los ojos de su amado, ese par de ojos que la había hecho amar y sufrir tanto, la chica no hizo nada solo lo observo indiferente sabía quién era pero no hizo nada…

Luffy: feliz cumpleaños nami…

Nami: gracias luffy…

La chica tomo su café dejo la factura con la nota en manos del trabajador y se fue sin una palabra más que decir. El chico de cabellos oscuros apretó la nota en su mano mientras que la chica seguía su camino…abrió la factura y leyó lo que había en ella…"gracias por hacerme sonreír después de casi 10 años te amo luffy, quédate con el cambio" una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro del chico de cabellos oscuros…

Luffy: yo también te amo nami…siempre lo are…

La chica de cabellos negros camino a su trabajo iba sonriente, después de tanto sufrir ese día tenía un motivo para sonreír su amado le había declarado con todo el amor un feliz cumpleaños…a pesar de que no estuviera con el ella sabía que él siempre la amara pasara lo que pasara…sonrió con mucha alegría y una lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, vio que el vaso del café en su etiqueta tenía un escrito lo leyó y sus lágrimas y sonrisa se hicieron más notables…"te lo dije terminaras amándome, bueno yo lo hice, feliz cumpleaños, te amo nami"

Nami: gracias, por enseñarme a amar a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo…

FIN…

Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores…soy Ljuan Funny Wara…muchas gracias por preferirme…dejen un review y nos veremos luego…

Créditos…

…

Historia dedicada a Andrea Segado, gracias por estar ahí…

…

SoundTrack de la historia…

Narcisista por Excelencia – Panda

Oye mi Amor – Mana

In My Head – David Guetta

Aun Estas En Mis Sueños – Rata blanca

…

Trama original producción: Ljuan Funny Wara…

Gracias…


End file.
